


Breathless

by shinyhuman



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, HockeyPlayer!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhuman/pseuds/shinyhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Costia is a little shit and is way too excited that the captain of the hockey team agreed to meet her after school.<br/>~<br/>We have here a tasteful blend of humor, smut, and fluff, with absolutely no sadness involved. I am always a slut for HockeyPlayer!Lexa. Always. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Costia’s lips curled into a grin. Of course she said it - you know, they all did - but it was the impenetrable gaze of her emerald eyes that convinced her it was a lie.

“But, you know, I’m not gay.”

“Sure,” Costia agreed. As they usually are, the bathroom was well-lit. No one looked good under fluorescent lights, but every curve of muscle in Lexa’s arms was pronounced, every flyaway hair visible. The hockey player held her gaze just long enough for Costia to be sure. “And I won’t tell a soul.”

Not that everyone in the high school wouldn’t know, of course. And not that it was a revelation. In the few months that she announced to the rest of the world that she was a lesbian, many girls approached her curiously. Most of them were her age - fourteen, freshman, laughing and blushing - but Lexa wasn’t the first senior to approach her, fingers running nervously through her hair. And Costia’s ego was swelling. 

“Got a place in mind?” Costia broke the silence. 

Lexa bit her cheek. Her eyes shifted to the ceiling, and she swallowed. “I have keys to the athletics locker room. It’s Monday - no teams have practice after six.”

Costia had to admit, asking her on a Monday was weird. Usually they gave themselves a weekend to think about it - a Friday night to kiss a boy, a Saturday to shrug it off, and a Sunday morning cleansing for good measure. 

“Sounds good,” she smiled gently, “I’ll meet you by the gym.”

Lexa didn’t return the gesture. Instead, she slung her bag over her shoulder and left. Costia watched her go, the back of her neck, exposed by a swept-over braid, was bright red. She laughed to herself. This was going to be easy.

~

.

Costia would never get used to the eeriness of being in the school after hours. With the fluorescent lights dimmed, halls empty, and the occasional growl of a janitor’s vacuum, it almost felt abandoned. Even the gym was more hollow, darkened in the absence of sports teams or clubs using it. Costia shivered. She tried turning the door handle, but it was frozen in place. Lexa wasn’t here yet. Taking out her phone, Costia slid down the wall to wait, wondering if she was about to be stood up. _Damn_ , she thought, _and I was excited for this one._

Light, quick footsteps echoed from down the hall. Costia slowly got to her feet. Lexa turned the corner, jumping only a little when she saw Costia. “Oh,” she said, eyes wide, “You’re actually here.”

“You didn’t think I’d show?”

“I didn’t even know if I’d show,” she admitted.

“I’d never turn down a date,” Costia replied. Then she bit her cheek, wondering if that was creepy. Damn. She was usually more suave than this.

Lexa laughed uncomfortably. “Kind of a weird one, though.” She took a key from her pocket and jammed it into the lock. Her hands were shaking; it took her a few seconds to turn the key and open the door. 

Lexa pushed it open, and Costia’s heart began beating fast as she followed her in. The hockey player led her to the back, behind the lockers. 

Costia stifled a whistle. “The showers. You have an _eye_.”

In the darkness, she couldn’t be sure of Lexa was blushing. She swept aside a yellowed, plastic curtain and turned to face her. The stall was just wide enough for the two of them. Lexa exhaled quickly. “I’m...a little nervous.”

Costia smiled, looking up to meet her eyes. In the dim light, she saw only a sliver of green. “Me, too,” she said softly. She waited, but Lexa stood still, biting her lip. “Do you want me to start?” She egged on.

“How embarrassing,” Lexa muttered to herself. “You’d think I’d never kissed anyone in my life.”

“You’re seventeen, and captain of the women’s hockey team,” Costia reminded her, “of course you have. Imagine how nervous I am.”

“You’ve kissed a girl before,” she pointed out.

Costia grinned, and leaned toward her slowly. They faced each other in the darkness. Between them, the air thickened and hummed, Costia’s breaths slow and heavy. Lexa leaned in, head tilted, eyes closed. Just as Lexa parted her lips, Costia realized she should probably close her eyes.

Heat bloomed in her chest as their lips met. She pictured ink billowing in water, spreading to every molecule, soft and light as a cloud. Costia gasped, faint, as fingers grazed her cheek, a thumb tracing small, slow circles on her cheek.

Immediately, Lexa pulled away. Lips buzzing from the kiss, Costia struggled to gather her words.

Lexa spoke quickly, “Sorry.”

“For what?” Costia asked, too quickly.

“For touching you, I - ”

“Don’t apologize,” Costia said, “Don’t.” Her mouth ached. She needed another. “Do you want to...continue?”

Lexa sighed. “Sure. I mean, I don’t have anything going on,” she added awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.

“Neither do I,” Costia laughed. The space between them grew smaller and lighter. It was easier to step forward, caressing the back of Lexa’s neck as she drew her down to continue their kiss. Lexa was more cautious than before, mouth tight, her hands firmly at her side.

Costia placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s face, deepening their kiss. Lexa followed her, then mimicked her, and they began to develop a rhythm. Costia began to run her fingers through Lexa’s hair, undoing the braid. “Is this okay?” she asked, breathless.

“Don’t stop.”

Costia continued, spreading tresses of her hair apart, sweeping the locks over her shoulder. Ringlets of dark brown hair tumbled over Lexa’s shoulders and down her back. Lexa stepped closer to her, closing the final few inches between them, and began to relax, sinking further into each kiss. She hummed when Costia ran her tongue lightly over her top lip, and soon their tongues met in the middle, and the kiss gained new fervor. 

Lexa began to play with the hem of Costia’s shirt, her fingers tugging the fabric.

Costia pulled away just enough to say, “You can take it off, if you want.”

“Okay.” Slowly, Lexa hoisted the t-shirt over her stomach. Her hands drew circles over the small of Costia’s back, gently kissing her cheek before tugging it off over her head. Lexa’s hands ran over her her shoulders, the skin of her back, following the curve of her spine. 

In the dim light, Lexa’s lips formed a small O. Costia raised an eyebrow. Lexa said, “You’re...soft.”

Costia blushed. “Is it my turn yet?”

Lexa smiled shyly, raising her arms above her head. “Go ahead.”

Costia wasted no time stripping the hockey player of her top. Once the fabric was over her head, she made a show of tossing it to the shower floor. “You won’t be needing that,” she declared in mock disgust.

“Do you usually get this into it?” Lexa laughed.

“This is only the second time I’ve done more than kiss,” Costia admitted. Lexa frowned, so Costia asked, “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes,” she said firmly. “Yes.”

Costia leaned in again, exploring the avenues of Lexa’s body. She ran her fingers down her stomach, memorizing the sharp curves of her abdomen. Then she pulled away, features twisted in exaggerated disbelief.

“What?” Lexa asked, panicked.

“Do you seriously have a six-pack?” Costia sputtered.

Lexa gave her a funny look. “No,” she mocked, “It’s a fake, actually.”

“You are so out of my league.”

“That’s a stupid thing to say.” Lexa bit her lip, as though unsure if she should say more.

Costia took a deep breath, her finger running along the fringe of Lexa’s jeans, just brushing her skin. Lexa shuttered at the touch. “Is it okay if I…?”

“I don’t want to have to beg you,” Lexa murmured.

At that, Costia grinned. “What if I want you to?”

“That would be unspeakably cruel.”

“No one would have to know.”

“You are too talkative. Please.”

Costia grinned. Lexa tilted her head, kissing at her lips, but Costia moved just in time to redirect it to her chin. “You’re a goddamn sadist,” Lexa growled. 

“Beg.” Costia commanded. 

“Rip my jeans off,” Lexa whispered, “Please.”

“Why?”

“Fuck you,” she whispered, “I’m so wet.”

Costia brushed a lock of hair behind Lexa’s ear. “I thought you were straight.”

“So wet,” she whined. Her breaths were ragged, her hands tugging at Costia’s arms. “Rip my jeans off, eat me out. I need it. Please.” She guided Costia’s fingers to her zipper. “Costia. Please. I need to feel your lips on me.” The heat of her breath moistened Costia’s neck.

Costia cocked her head, pressing their foreheads together. She murmured against her lips, “One more time.”

“Costia,” Lexa hissed, a guttural growl, “take my jeans off. Eat me out.”

She obeyed, unhooking the button with one finger. This time, she took her time, pushing the zipper down slowly with her index finger, applying just enough pressure to make Lexa’s eyes roll back. Then, both of her hands caressing Lexa’s ass, Costia slipped Lexa’s jeans down her legs in one fluid motion. “Better?” She asked.

Lexa growled, “No.”

Costia followed Lexa’s need and kneeled, her eyes level with Lexa’s navel, eyes hungrily taking in every inch of the woman before her. “Did you wear this thong for me?” She teased.

“Yes,” she said, as breathless as if she’d run a marathon. 

Costia hooked her index finger around the string, peeling the fabric from between Lexa’s legs. She raised her eyebrows. “It’s positively soaked,” she informed Lexa.

“Did you think I was lying?”

“No,” she said absently, stroking Lexa’s clit with her thumb. Lexa shuddered, a small gasp escaping her lips. Costia stroked her a few more times, just enough to get a rhythm going. Then she stopped, and Lexa started to whine.

“More.”

Costia brought her lips to Lexa’s swollen clit. She gently swept her tongue up and down, testing the taste, and testing Lexa’s reaction. 

Lexa’s fist tangled in Costia’s hair, tugging gently. She drew slow circles with her tongue while her index finger lightly explored Lexa’s wetness, slipping easily inside her. She barely made a hook with her finger when Lexa gasped, “Costia. More.” 

Costia quickened the strokes with her tongue and twisted her finger until Lexa came, her eyelashes fluttering. “So quick,” Costia teased, “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Mhmm,” was all Lexa could manage. Costia began to trace letters on her clit, slow and precise, while her finger halted its pace entirely. She completed the alphabet three times, allowing Lexa to fall into a steady rhythm, before she deepened her strokes and inserted a second finger.

Lexa inhaled sharply. “Yes,” she egged her on. “Perfect.” She tugged Costia’s curls, begging her closer, satisfied only when every inch of them was touching. Costia’s fingers picked up their pace, drawing low gasps from Lexa. Shuddering, Lexa struggled to stand, and Costia’s free hand held the hockey player’s ribcage in an effort to balance her.

“So close,” Lexa all but screamed.

Costia slowed her strokes, her tongue lightly brushing eights over Lexa’s clit. “Costia,” Lexa breathed, “What the fuck?” 

Smiling, Costia closed her lips over Lexa’s clit and sucked. “Oh,” Lexa gasped, eyes rolling. Costia continued to suck gently, tongue rolling over her bud, thumb caressing her thigh, until Lexa clenched around her fingers and came. 

“Kiss me,” Lexa begged.

Without wiping her mouth, Costia sat Lexa down on her lap. The hockey player held her with both arms and drew her in for a kiss, their faces beaded with sweat. 

“So beautiful,” Lexa purred against her lips.

Costia’s cheeks burned. “Enjoying yourself?” Her voice shook.

“I’ll never kiss a man again,” she swore.

“That easy?” Costia laughed. Lexa joined her, nuzzling the crook of her neck. 

“Yes,” she sighed, utterly breathless.


End file.
